¿Me permites enamorarme de ti?
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Anubis siempre había sido un dios diferente, aislado de los demás y siempre amargado; hasta el día que conoció a la irritante Sadie Kane. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn".


Disclaimer: Las crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Me permites enamorarme de ti?

Nunca estuvo muy seguro de en qué preciso momento esa mortal _irritante_ de Sadie Kane se había empezado a entrometer en sus pensamientos, corazón y alma. En realidad, le había costado un poco todo lo que era relacionado a ella, ¿Pero que se esperaban? Él era el dios de los funerales, protector de la sala del juicio mientras Osiris permaneció encerrado; los sentimientos no eran algo que el manejara, más tomando en cuenta que eso era cosa de mortales y no de dioses.

Tampoco es que alguien podría calificarlo de un dios normal, estaba seguro que si alguien le tocara el tema al gritón de Horus este se reiría y diría que el solo podía encargarse de cosas insignificantes como embalsamar y rituales, y que las cosas importantes como despellejar enemigos se lo dejaran a él. Como un dios guerrero, no le sorprendía que no le importara algo que no relacionara fuerza bruta, y que como dios comprendiera lo importante de la muerte y lo que era el más allá.

"_Si tan solo fuera él"_… murmuro una parte de su mente. Odiaba esos momentos, donde se sentía vulnerable como un niño apartado de su madre; por desgracia había tenido muchos momentos a lo largo de los siglos. No le importaba su primo, era un gritón violento y punto; sin embargo las personas que sabían que él no era como los demás era larga. Aparte del mencionado anteriormente, estaba Neftis, su madre; todos afirmaban que ella lo había alejado para protegerlo, que Osiris lo mantendría a salvo, pero él nunca estuvo del todo convencido. Había escuchado de Isis, de cómo era increíblemente leal a su hijo, al punto que había hecho lo inimaginable por él. En cambio la diosa de los ríos…no la había vuelto a ver en privado desde que le encargo al dios de los muertos en su cuidado, nunca pareció preocupada por él, y cuando lo dejo era más como si se librará de un peso de encima que el despedirse de su hijo.

Más de una vez escucho quejarse a Horus, una de las razones por las que se alejaba de él era que le daba rabia cuando lo hacía. Su padre habría estado con él de haber podido, su madre lo apoyo en todo, todos esperaban mucho de él y tenía todo lo que necesitaba para triunfar; ¿Y él? Un padre que no conocía que era un megalomaniaco, una madre que no se importaba con él, y que la mayoría de los dioses lo tomaran por un mocoso empleado de un faraón destronado; y aunque era como un padre para él-algo que probablemente no dejaría salir de su boca jamás en su vida-eso solo hizo más doloroso cuando fue encerrado en la piedra de rosetta y se quedó aislado nuevamente.

"_Y los dioses se preguntan porque solo estaba de buen humor unas dos veces cada siglo_" gruño ante ese pensamiento; ten una vida como la de él y luego critica, por desgracia los dioses eran muy ególatras como para pensar en eso, para empezar la mayoría se preocupaba solo de sí mismos; y la palabra "empatía" era algo que no formulaba en su diccionario.

Si, por milenios la amargura y la seriedad tácita fueron su única compañía junto con Amnit- pero no es que la contara demasiado a decir verdad-. Por mucho tiempo sencillamente se encerró con su cara de chacal alejando esos sentimientos de dolor y auto compasión, que era lo poco que le quedaba junto con sus recuerdos.

Y luego, sucedió esa noche; esa rara noche que se quedaría grabada en su memoria como un preciado recuerdo. Sintió una perturbación en una parte del tejido de la historia, un añadido de algo que no debería estar ahí. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una maga, una inusual maga no solo por las mechas coloridas de su cabello o sus botas que desentonaban con la ropa de lino, sino que era un deificada.

"_¿Isis?_" fue lo primero que pensó al verla, pero solo podía proyectar una parte de él ahí, y por la mirada de la chica dudaba poder llegar a averiguar mucho al respecto; así que decidió meterse en lo esencial del asunto. Actuó un poco rara o eso le pareció; de mortales solo llegaba a ver espíritus así que no recordaba la última vez que charlo con un mortal vivo. Después de decirle que no metiera la pata y marcharse, no le dedico más pensamientos.

Más tarde fue cuando le guio hacia Nut; nuevamente más que algo planeado fue que sintió una rara presencia, solo que ahora estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con ella. Empezaba a dudar al respecto de quién era, pocas veces Nut quería hablar con alguien y menos que esta fuera la primera en pie para ir, ¿Algún plan de Isis? Hasta la fecha no estaba seguro. Quizás fue la sorpresa, puede que la pena de que ella no entendía que pasaba, por ello fue amable con ella y no tan cortante como en su primer encuentro. Pensó un poco más en ella la segunda vez, pero nuevamente no fue nada que le tomara relevancia, inusual o no era otra humana como cualquier otra.

"_Si, como no_" se río en la actualidad, ahora se encontraba en French Quarter; debería haber vuelto con Osiris de inmediato; pero algo que le caracterizaba luego de conocer a Sadie es que se saltaba un poco las reglas-aunque no paraba de asegurar que para ser un dios actuaba como adolescente-además quería apreciar un poco más lo que acababa de pasar, así como todo lo que había pasado previo a ello; y la soledad le vendría bien.

Fue al encontrarla en la sala del juicio que la conoció mejor, y que supo que normal no era algo que se le pudiera adjudicar. Ahora estaba seguro de quien era y para su fastidio, traía a su latoso hijo consigo; por suerte no dijo nada, porque ya con verle estaba enfadado.

Pensó que sería más fácil platicar con ella; ahora estaba seguro que en diplomacia debería haber ido mejor con Carter. Ella ahora no estaba pasmada o con pocas palabras, desde que llegaron al cementerio la chica no paraba de pedir y exigir, mangoneándolo como si fuera un chico humano y no un dios; y ese sentimiento de sorpresa de repente se transformó en irritación y algo más que no supo identificar en aquel entonces.

Lo de irritante era obvio, era bastante dura para ser apenas adolescente y no media sus palabras; mientras hablaban una parte de él se preguntaba si debería regresar a la sala y hacer que se marcharan de buena vez, pero el hecho de que le tratara de esa forma también fue el impulsor para hacer que se quedara. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así, ni Horus que en ese instante le recordaba un poco a ella; la diferencia es que este le trataba como un ser inferior; ella parecía más bien solo una chica fuerte y algo gritona que necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de alguien que le hablaba como su igual; como cualquier otra persona y no un niño con mucho poder o un dios al que reverenciar.

No estaba seguro del porque dejo que la chica lo trastocara, de hacer algo tan normal como criticarle por ser molesta-y no, realmente lo dijo de forma sincera y no como forma de distracción- y tampoco el por qué se sinceró.

El hablar de lo que sentía no era su fuerte-aunque eso ya lo he mencionado ¿no?-nunca tuvo a quién y no se interesaba en buscarle; pero luego de tanto tiempo con frustraciones necesitaba sacar un poco de ello. Casi lamento el hacerlo en ese momento, ¿Qué le importaría a ella? Puede que perdiera mucho, pero parecía tan empática como tantos dioses que conoció; solo le interesaba el rescatar a su padre y derrotar a Set.

Se preparó para una risa o alguna frase de "No me importa", y solo en unos segundos fue que se dio cuenta que no haría tal cosa. Por el rabillo del ojo la miro; no trataba de contener un ataque de risa ni poseía una mueca de superioridad que muchas veces vio en otros; por el contrario le miraba con compasión y entendimiento…como si ella supiera como era ello, como si no fuera tan diferentes después de todo.

Fue en ese momento que sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado, de hecho tuvo suerte en que solo demostrara la confusión de sentirlo y no que se le notara. Estaba aliviado, calmado de que por una vez no estuviera tan solo como por tantos milenios fue, de que alguien le mirara con los mismos ojos y sintiese ganas de ayudarlo; aun si en parte era por su objetivo. Incluso sin decirlo, ella supo que Osiris era como su padre.

Tuvo que contener el impulso de ceder al instante, deseaba que todo fuera como antes; pero había reglas que seguir, y no llego a su puesto saltándose normas y dejando poderosos objetos a manos de magos aprendices.

No contaba con que nuevamente entraría en fase molesta para que le diera la pluma. Se había enojado sí, pero no exactamente por sus palabras; el tratar con gente irrespetuosa y con frases cortantes era algo con lo que trato por mucho tiempo hace siglos; y probablemente antes le hubiera quitado la cabeza por el simple hecho de que los dioses no soportan la insubordinación y no por la razón que fue; y es que se sentía tan confundido que le enfadaba. ¿Qué hacía que esa mortal pudiera molestarlo un segundo y después hacerlo sentir comprendido? ¿Cómo lograba el que saliera de esa amargura? ¿Cómo era que le hacía sentir?

Al verle a los ojos demostrando todo su enojo, que se dio cuenta que el pensar eso ahora solo le hacía perder el norte de las cosas; por Osiris; era inverosímil como hacía que dejara de concentrarse y toda su cabeza explotara en un mar de sensaciones.

Pero eso sí, pudo vengarse con esas preguntas; se felicitó a si mismo por decidir probarla solo con notar lo nerviosa que se puso-y si, pudo notarlo aun si se esforzaba en no hacerlo-.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió? Como tantas preguntas que se planteó esa noche, no obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco sabía desde hace cuando hacía bromas; pero no lo pensó demasiado. Por una vez no pensó en sus acciones y simplemente se divirtió a costillas de alguien, por malo que fuera.

Le toco despedirse, pero por un momento pudo apreciar cómo se ponía roja de furia y tenía unas obvias ganas de darle un puñetazo. Normalmente tendría distintas opiniones al verla enojada, pero para a sus ojos estaba hermosa.

Poco después llego verla para guiarla junto con su hermano a la sala del juicio ya restaurada, con el pare de ambos en Osiris y el espíritu de Ruby acompañando. A pesar de ello, sin duda llego a pensar muchas más veces en ella a partir de ese encuentro en el cementerio.

Ningún dios, alma, humano o mago le había calado de tal forma que ella lo hizo. Rebobino más de lo que podría admitir todos los encuentros que tuvieron, sonriendo cada vez que ella se ponía "irritante"-que luego de un tiempo, le pareció un buen sinónimo de "increíble" solo en caso de tratarse de Sadie- o como deseaba que esa mirada de comprensión se quedara con él para siempre.

Hizo algunas visitas previo a hecho, solo que en ellas esta no podía verle. Como dios, podía ir a cualquier lugar a observar lo que sucedía en el mundo mortal; solo que en esos casos nadie podría verle. No menciono a nadie de sus visitas secretas, estaba seguro que parecía un… ¿Cómo era la palabra? Probablemente el término usado sería _acosador._ No era que se quedara horas observándola; sencillamente unos segundos o a veces minutos; la mayoría de ese tiempo estaba leyendo alguna revista, escuchando música o con algo de suerte; gritándole a alguien y ver lo mona que estaba con la cara roja.

— ¿Me permites enamorarme de ti? —pregunto una noche donde ella estaba acostada en su cama, aun con la ropa diurna sin importar que fuera de noche y observando el techo; pensando. No había forma de que lo oyera, pero aun así murmuro; haciéndose la pregunta más para sí mismo, ¿De verdad podía enamorarse? Eso era cosa de humanos, los dioses egipcios concertaban matrimonios por conveniencia y ese amor era más que nada compañerismo o amistad. Ofuscado, suspiro seguido de volver hacia el reino de Osiris; alejando esos raros pensamientos para concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

Hacía meses de su primer encuentro, semanas desde la noche de la pregunta; y minutos desde que hizo algo que solo un mortal tendría permitido, pero que no dejo que el detalle lo perturbara. Había ido solo para entregarle la_ netjeri_ y advertirla, pero como con cada vez que pasaba; la mente se le nublaba y perdía la concentración, lo que solo impulso el besarla.

Ya era malo que tuviera contacto con ella, más el que le ayudara, y besarla ni se diga; pero le valió un comino en ese momento. Desde hace mucho había deseado hacerlo, y se había alegrado de que ella no le hubiera alejado de un puñetazo; o quizás no tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en esa posibilidad.

Le había preguntado si podía enamorarse de ella, nunca tuvo su permiso y estaba seguro que aunque se lo hubiera negado; nada hubiera evitado que pasara. Por desgracia, no podía obtener permiso para enamorarse de una maga irritante, poderosa y magnifica; pero se alegraba de que pasara, el haberse enamorado de ella fue lo mejor que le había pasado en esos cinco mil años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, antes que nada *Se pone un impermeable* listo, ahora si espero los tomatazos.

Aunque no me parece que quedara malo, si debo admitir que no me salió como esperaba; sencillamente tenía ganas de escribir y bueno, esto apareció. Me disculpo por los errores que pudiera tener, cuando lo escribí no tenía internet como para obtener ayuda de mi buen amigo diccionario de sinónimos. También no dudo que quedo algo raro porque en primera, el describir varias escenas de libros en un solo fic no es lo mío, en segunda el hecho de que Anubis sea tan misterioso hace difícil el saber que pensaba-aunque para que negarlo, en parte lo adoro por eso-sin contar que yo acostumbro que mis protagonistas sean chicas, ¿Cómo rayos me entero de que piensa un chico? Diablos, realmente esto pudo salir mucho peor.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué un titulo tan meloso? A decir verdad, tenía la frase comiendome el cerebro desde hace rato; por algún lado tenía que salir y al final fue por aquí.

En fin, puede que luego lo cambie un poco-claro, luego de que el reto termine con todo y votaciones y si las reglas me lo permiten, debo verificar eso cuando pueda subir el escrito-

Bueno, mi primera obra de los kane no fue lo que yo esperaba, no quedo mal, ¿O si?

Se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
